Magical family
by ksanta
Summary: Two months ago Lisanna returned from Edolas. Everyone's forgotten Lucy,exept Levy and Master. Lisanna has taken Lucy's place. And Lucy is pregnant. She leaves the guild,telling only Levy and Master. What happenes when she returnes after nine years with an eight year old boy,with pink hair,who wants to meet his dad?
1. Chapter 1: Departure

**Chapter _1 -Departure_**

They are all around her. Lisanna has been the center of attention since she came back from Edolas two months ago. Everybody forgot about me. Even Erza, Gray, Wendy and Natsu. Like I don't exist anymore. Only Levy and Master. Only they still remember me.

I've been going to solo missions from quite some time. I grew in power, learned some new spells, but there is no one from my team who I can show my power to. After all Lisanna had taken my place in the team.

All this ignoring started with her return, but I don't blame her. I don't blame the others either. After all they all got their friend back. Mira and Elfman got their sister back. But why did they have to forget me. Was I just her replacement? I hope not.

"Here you go, Lucy. You have to eat something" Levy placed a meal in front of me but the second I looked at it I had to run for the toilet and threw up my lunch and maybe my breakfast along with it. It happened a lot lately. I got out of the toiled and washed myself. When I got back to Levy she looked concerned about me.

"I'm all right. Don't worry so much."

"Are you sick? You're throwing up a lot lately."

"I told you right. Totally fine." I smiled at her.

I was already suspecting what was wrong with me, but I was scared to find out if I was right. But I decided it was time for me to find out. I bought one like a week ago and decided it was finally time to use it. I grabbed my bag and told Levy that I will be back in twenty minutes at most, while I was walking to the toilet.

Five minutes later I had the pregnancy test in my hand and I was in the middle of a crisis. It was positive. I had another life in me. And I knew exactly who was the father. There just wasn't anyone else. He was my first and my last, I guess. It all happened the night before we were transported to Edolas.

_Flashback:_

_Everyone was wasted. Gray was dancing on a table while striping as always, Cana was sleeping in the toilets, Natsu was sleeping on another table, Elfman was singing with Gajeel, While Levy was staring in Gajeel and having a little nosebleed. Even Erza was wasted. She was yelling at a wall about her strawberry cake._

_" Lucy please let him sleep at your place. I can't get him to his house, I have to take care of everyone else" Mira was dragging Natsu to me._

_"Don't worry so much Mira. I will let him sleep at my place. But good luck with the others." I smiled at my friend and got Natsu back to his feet. "Come on Natsu."_

_When we got at my place I putted him on my bed and got myself ready for bed. I was next to Natsu who was awake and was looking at me._

_"Lucy...?" Natsu placed his hands around me and pulled me to him, hugging me tightly._

_"Y-Yes?" I said while my heart was trying to get out of my chest._

_"I love you, Luce…" He whispered in my ear._

_I was so happy, even started crying a little "Love you to, Natsu. So, so much." He moved my face and kissed me. First gently, as if I was gonna disappear, then he deepened the kiss._

Present:

And then we had continued, which leads to me, being pregnant. The next morning I got up first and made breakfast but when Natsu got up he was his normal self, like nothing had happened. We never talked about it. So I was left thinking I was just a one night stand. I cried the first couple of days, but I got over it, even though I never stopped loving Natsu. The last two monts I cried often because everyone had forgotten about me. And this didn't help me at all. I cried, still in the bathroom and then I finally decided. It was the best I could think of. It was better than troubling Natsu, even though he was at fault. And I couldn't live here anymore with all the pain everyone had caused me in these two months.

So I washed myself and went to Levy.

"Hey will you come with me to Master's office? I have something to tell him and I want you to know too."

She smiled at me " Of course. Let's go."

We Went in Master's office and all three of us sat down.

"I decided to leave the guild." Is what I told them while I was trying to keep my tears from spilling.

"Are you sure?" Master looked really sad asking me that and Levy seemed like she can't process what I was telling them.

"Yes." I had decided already.

Levy finally seemed to be able to talk "But why?"

I couldn't help my tears anymore, so I let them fall. "I can't take it anymore. Everyone forgot me. Even Natsu. I can't watch him glued to Lisanna anymore. I don't hate her, in fact I like her. But it's too much. It hurts too much."

I took a break from talking so I can calm myself. Both Master and Levy were holding my hands and Levy was crying together with me. "I have been thinking about it from a while. Actually most of my stuff are already packed. I even wrote letters for everyone. It's not forever. I think I may return to the guild after a couple of years."

"Of course. And we will wait for you." Master was so sad while he was removing my Fairy Tail mark.

"Also I want you to keep quiet about my leaving. Let them remember me themselves, okay?" They both agreed with me.

I went home with Levy, who helped me pack my tings. We were talking the entire time about stupid stuff. When I was ready I gave her the letters for everyone." Give them these only when they start asking where I am, okay? And we all decided already that you will be the one to tell them, right?" "Of course." She said.

She send me to the train while crying from time to time, while I did the same. Then we said our goodbyes and I left, thinking about how I'll miss everyone, and how I'll have a child.

Around five weeks later it was time for everyone to finally notice that someone was missing.

**So how was it? I forgot to say, Only Lucy knows she's pregnant. She didn't tell Levy or Master.**

**Hope you liked it.**


	2. Chapter 2: Sorrow for a lost friend

**Chapter 2**

It had been five weeks since Lucy left the guild and it was time for everyone to finally notice it.

Erza, Natsu, Gray, Wendy and Lisanna were trying to pick up a mission when Natsu slipped:

"Let's go, Lucy!"

Everyone froze. Lucy? Where was she?

"Where is she?" Erza asked. "Is she on a mission somewhere?"

"No I haven't seen her going on a mission for a while." Mira said.

"Then where is she?"

Everyone was asking questions, only Levy, who was desperately trying to keep her tears from falling and Master who was waiting for her to tell everyone what had happened. Levy had tofulfille Lucy's request, so she stood up.

"Lucy's no longer part of the guild."

It seemed like everyone needed time to understand what the blue haired girl had just said.

"What do you mean?" Natsu asked whit a confused face.

"She left the guild. She couldn't take you guys ignoring her anymore. After Lisanna came back you forgot her completely, so she left. She said that she isn't sure if she will return to the guild. Maybe, in a couple of years, she will, but she didn't look sure when she told me that." Levy had tears rolling down her cheeks when she suddenly started whispering at her guildmates.

"Why are you crying? Do you even care for her? Why didn't you notice her gone? Why did you stop noticing her? DO YOU EVEN KNOW SHE LEFT FIVE WEEKS AGO? NO! AND HOW CAN YOU WHEN NO ONE TALKED TO HER?"

Everyone was crying by now. Team Natsu was the worst. Erza was crying and she had thrown her cake to the wall. Gray was hugging her, crying rivers. Happy had left his fish aside, crying as well.

Natsu was sitting on the table wanting to cry, but he couldn't. Lucy was gone? How didn't he noticed? His Lucy was gone. His mate was gone. And now he didn't even know if she will come back. And it was all his fault. He did this to her. He was the reason for her leave and he knew it. He had been stupid and Lost his mate and one and only love.

"Before Lucy left she gave me these letters." The Master said from the second was holding four letters. She gave them to Erza. Who opened the first one that, as Natsu saw was addressed to the guild and started reading it aloud.

_"__Hey, everyone_

_I'm guessing I'll be long gone when you read this letter. Sorry I didn't tell anyone except Levy and Master when I decided to leave the guild, but I couldn't face any of you. Sorry. _

_I am not mad at any of you. Neither at Lisanna. I think she has no fault in you guys forgetting about me. I hope you will all be fine and we may see each other in a couple of years. I know I will be return some day. I'm sure it won't be in the next couple of years, but someday. Everyone stay strong and don't forget me agait, okay? _

_I love you all. You're my family after all._

_ Lucy Heartfilia"_

Now everyone was crying even more. Erza gave the other letters: one for Natsu, one for her and one for Gray. The ice magician first found the straight to opened the letter from the blonde mage.

_"__Hi, Gray_

_Hope you're doing okay. I want you to know that you're one of my best friends and I'll miss you. You'll always be like a brother to me. Sorry I didn't say goodbye to you or anyone else. I hope we can see one another after a couple of years._

_ P.S. And you better tell Juvia about your feelings for her. Don't think I haven't noticed. If you need advice or help ask Levy, she knows too. I want to see you too together the next time we meet. Good luck, Gray._

_ Lucy Heartfilia"_

Gray smiled, while still crying, at this so Lucy-like letter. It looked like he will need Levy's help for Juvia. Then he looked at the others.

Erza was crying on the ground while reading her letter.

_ "Hi, Erza_

_I know you and I'm sure that you're blaming yourself right now. So stop it. It wasn't your fault. It was nobody's fault, it just happened. Sorry I didn't say you goodbye. I'll miss you, Erza. You were always my big sister and one of my best friends. I promise you we'll see each other again, some day._

_P.S. I heard Jellal will be free from prison in a year. Go and get him Erza. Make him yours. If you need help, Levy's always there. Good luck Erza._

_ Lucy Heartfilia"_

Natsu had already mumbled that he will go at Lucy's appartement and then he ran there. It was all empty. Lucy had really gone away. He sat on her bed and started reading the letter.

_ "Hi, Natsu_

_Sorry I left like that, but I was hurt. After that night before we went to Edolas, you never came to me. So I knew that you just didn't care and that i was just a one night stand. But later when you and Lisanna were always together, it was too much for me. I cried a lot, hurt a lot, but I still couldn't stop loving you. I know we'll see each other someday and I hope my feelings won't be a burden to you._ _I love you Natsu._

_P.S. I will have something to tell you when I come back._

_ Lucy Heartfilia"_

Natsu was finally able to cry. She loved him. Lucy loved him. And he thought that that night it was only a dream, like every other time. He thought Lucy'll never love him like more than a friend, so he had decided to stay away from her for some time. How could he be so stupid?

When he got back to the guild, there were still people crying. After that, days passed, there was still no laughter coming from the guild. After some time everyone went back to their old life. But this time no one had forgotten about Lucy. Natsu was gloomy for the longest time, but eventually he got back to his old self again, never stopping to love Lucy and always waiting for her to come back so he can finally fix his mistake.

In the meantime Lucy had opened a small magical shop, that was going quite well.

**I noticed I hadn't really explained that the Seven years gab is never happening in this story. :D**


	3. Chapter 3: Back to the guild

**Hope you enjoy ;D**

**Chapter 3 **

She was back to her house. Everything was clean and looked just like how she left it. The landlady had been keeping it for the celestial mage for nine years.

Lucy left all their luggage and her son ran around the rooms while she sat on the bed thinking about all she had done since she left Fairy Tail nine years ago.

She had opened a small magic shop, in which she was hearing, nearly every day, about how Fairy Tail had destroyed another town. She was glad to hear about her friends, who seemed to be doing well. When her son became seven she explained him everything, telling him the entire story. After he heard the story he decided to master the sword and to learn how to fight.

Nalu, who she named after herself and Natsu, was an incredibly smart and mature boy, while at the same time being really wild and sweet. He had pink hair that mimicking his father's hairstyle, and his mother's brown eyes. He also had both his parents's magics. Lucy had already taught him everything she knew about celestial magic and all the spells she had learned since she had left the guild, when he was six, and had given him tree of her golden keys. As for his dragon slayer magic, he could use and eat fire, but he didn't know any technics. And he had somehow become a Master at both sword and hand-to-hand combat in less than two years. He was always carrying his black katana in the black and golden sheath that was passing through his shoulder. He wore a black jacket with a simple white tank top and black jeans. He looked more like a twelve years old than nine years old, and he was smart enough to be at least fifteen.

Lucy hadn't changed much. In fact she was the same, but now she was wearing black trousers and a light blue tank top that was reaching her navel. As for her hair, now it was reaching a little under her waist. As for power she was strong enough to be an S-class even without using her so called unlocked new abilities.(Nalu has her "new abilities" as well, but not that strong)

After Lucy and Nalu unpacked their luggage, they went shopping. They had decided to go to Fairy Tail the next morning and Lucy's son had agreed with his mother to not tell who his father is, for now. Of course his mother had told him everything about her life since the beginning (since she was born). And Nalu wanted to see his father and the guild first before deciding if he wanted to tell them the truth, which meant he couldn't use his dragon slayer magic for a while. Not like he knew how to use it, except for a couple of strong technics he had created himself.

That night they repeated the plan once again and then they went to sleep.

Next day: morning

Lucy got up at 10 a.m., made breakfast and waked up her baby boy. She was kinda nervous, okay really nervous, but exited at the same time. After all she haven't seen her family in nine years. She was wondering if they had changed, but hoped not.

When they were ready with breakfast they got dressed.

"You ready, mom?"

"No," Lucy said smiling "but I'll never be more ready, so… Let's go."

Nalu grinned at his mother just like another well known dragon slayer and jumped out of the house. He waited for Lucy, and when she pointed at him the direction he started running.

When they were near enough the guild, Lucy said to her son:

"Go look around, when everything is calmed down I'll call you, 'kay?

Nalu nodded and ran to look at the shops around. Lucy wasn't worried about him, because he had his father's hearing and sense of smell. Then she concentrated on the guild in front of her. She could hear a lot of noise and voices, meaning it was full. And so the celestial mage took a deep breath and opened the guild's doors.

"Hey, guys! I'm back." She smiled wide at her guildmates. When she looked at her hand she saw the insignia appearing on it.

Everything became silent, exept for Gray and Natsu, because they were fighting and didn't hear. Makao and Wakaba were with opened mouths, Romeo already teary. Mira had dropped the glass she was cleaning. Wendy, Happy and Charla were crying already, as well as Lisanna, Elfman and Levy. Laxus and Gajeel were staring at Lucy with smirks on their faces. Erza had just caught Natsu and Gray's heads, after which she hit them one in another and they fell on the floor. And in the entire time she was crying while looking at Lucy. Natsu and Gray stood up, noticing that everyone was silent, and crying and they looked at the same direction as them. When they saw who it was they were shocked. Gray started crying and smiling, and Natsu was sitting on the floor crying even harder.

"Welcome back, Lucy!" Everyone said together.

"I'm home, mina." The blonde said while wiping the tears from her eyes. And then everyone went to hug her all together, while laughing and crying. They hugged for a while and then they sat down, and started asking questions, to which she gave answers.

"What were you doing all this time, Lucy?" Natsu came and hugged her tight. When they separated Lucy stood up and went towards the door.

"Well, actually…" she started saying, when she called loud.

"Nalu!"

Her son was running towards her in a second. When he stood up next to his mother, they walked in, while everyone was trying to figure out who the pink haired little boy was.

Lucy sat down and made some space for her son.

"Everyone, meet Nalu." she said while grinning. Everyone greeted the boy. In the mean time the kid was studying the people around him, when he looked at a man with pink hair who was grinning at him. Of course he understood that this was his dad. He turned to everyone else.

"Nice to meet you all. I've heard a lot about you all." He said while smiling even wider just like his father.

In the mean time Master came to hug Lucy. "I'm happy you're finally back, my child."

Erza, Natsu and Gray stepped forward and then started crying all over again while apologizing.

"We're so sorry, Lucy. We weren't supposed to forget to you.", "We can't even tell you how sorry we are."

"Hey guys, I have never been mad at any of you so calm down." And that's when they jumped to hug Lucy while still crying. And then everyone calmed down and started talking again. Nalu liked it here, everyone was strange, but very kind and funny. _"One strange family"_ he thought.

"Hey, can I join the guild?" Nalu asked his mom out of the blue.

Lucy smiled. "Of course you can, Nalu. You'll be coming to missions with me."

"No!" Natsu stood up startling everyone with his serious tone. Then he grinned "Team Natsu's back in action. So you will be going to missions with us."

Everyone smiled.

"So, Lucy." Erza said to Lucy. "Who's the kid?"

"Oh. He's my son and he's nine." The blonde mother smiled at her friends who were once again in shock.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!? SON!?

**_ So did you guys like it? Please review and tell me what you think._**

**_Hope you enjoed! Love you! _******


	4. Chapter 4: So, who's the dad?

** Hope you enjoy. :D (Don't own FT)**

**Chapter 4**

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!? SON?!" everyone shouted.

"Well, yeah." Lucy smiled at her boy. At the same time Mirajane was comparing Nalu with Natsu. And when she understood she let out a joyful scream while bouncing around.

"Oh, Lucy." When the blonde looked at Mira she saw the knowledge in the jumping girl's eyes and the promise to keep silent. Natsu who was thinking about how to confess to Lucy, jerked up his head in confusion. "Lucy had a son? Which meant her son had a dad. He felt something break inside of him. _"She told me she loved me, but then she left and found someone else."_ As much as it hurt Natsu he didn't show it. It was his fault that his love had gone away and he didn't have the right to judge her for finding someone else.

Mira was walking to Nalu with the stamp in one hand.

"Where do you want your Fairy tail mark and what color?"

Nalu looked at his mother and they both smiled evily

"On the same place as my father in golden." Mira stamped his right shoulder and returned the stamp in it's place.

Natsu sat next to Lucy and her son " So, his father's a magician and Mira knows him?" Natsu asked trying to look as happy as ever, but failing. It was more like he was glaring.

Everyone face palmed themselves, which proved to Lucy that everyone had understood the situation more or less. Which just left her with her stupid love, Natsu.

"Yes. And he doesn't know about Nalu. He was drunk and then forgot about everything that had happened. After that I just left and he never understood that I was pregnant." Lucy had a really sad smile on her face.

Mira decided to push a little so that Natsu can understand about Lucy's feelings, if not now, then when she tells him.

"So, did you love him?"

Lucy smiled at everyone "Always."

Then she looked at Natsu and decided to torment him a little more. Levy had told her about Natsu's actual feelings and all when Lucy had decided to come back.

She didn't mind the guild witnessing the conversation since everyone knew the situation at hand.

"So, Nalu. Do you want us to tell your dad?" She looked at him with an evil look in her eyes.

The little pink haired boy grinned evily like the blonde "Well, I do need him to teach me his magic. And I'm sure that mom wants him to finally understand about me." Then he snickered "I wonder how he would look when he understands."

That made everyone wonder and imagine the same thing. And then the guild burst out laughing. Everyone except Natsu, who seemed to have missed something, were laughing.

Gray, Gajeel and Laxus were laughing the most. Then they went and gave a high five to the little boy, telling him they liked him.

"So then, Nalu" his mother said "the pleasure is all yours."

The boy grinned once again, he stood up and went to hug his, still confused, father.

"Wha.., whaaat?" Natsu was dumbfounded.

"Hi, dad. You know, you have to teach me dragon slayer magic and then i'll beat you up even easier." Of course everyone in the guild snickered, but Laxus, Gajeel and Gray wererolling on the ground, laughing.

When he heard that, Natsu blushed very hard and looked at his beloved blonde mate. "Lucy… I …. What?"

"You remember that night before we went to Edolas? It wasn't a dream Natsu."

At the thought of that Natsu blushed, smoke coming out of his ears.

"So? What you were telling me that night… Was it true?" Lucy asked nervously as she stepped right next to Natsu.

"Y…Yeah. I love you. And I always will. And you're the only one. My mate, my love." At that they were both blushing and everyone around them were watching carefully at the two, soon to be, love birds.

Lucy putted her arms around Natsu and kissed him lightly while he melt from the sweet kiss, deepening the kiss. When they finally parted for air Lucy moved her lips to his year and whispered "I love you too" After that they started kissing again, not hearing as Master and everyone shouted "Bring the booze. We're having a party!"

That night Lucy and Natsu stood next to each other the entire time, talking and watching the others not letting go of each other.

Lucy saw Gray and Juvia kissing at the other side of the guild hall. It looked like Gray had followed Lucy's advice. Then she saw Laxus and Mira talking to each other while holding hands and Gajeel hugging her blue haired little friend. Lucy was happy about her friend but she was going to make them tell her how things happened tomorrow.

When the party was over with most of the guild lying on the floor, Natsu, Lucy, Happy and Nalu went home to Lucy's house. The blonde was excited because they had decided to go to a mission the next day, a hard one at that, and Lucy wanted to show them how strong she had become for those nine years.

** So this is for now. Sorry those two became a couple so quickly but it sort of just happened. :D Please review and tell me what you think.**

**And I wanna say thanks to everyone who reviewed the story telling me how much they like it and stuff. :D Love you all. **


	5. Chapter 5: A little talk

**I hope you like it. :D**

**Chapter 5 – A little talk**

The next day Lucy walked in the guild and sat down with all the girls to talk while waiting for her teammates.

The morning before the guild:

_The morning she woke up next to Natsu she remembered what had happened and couldn't help but smile. She stood up and tried to wake up her three most beloved people. But when she saw that Natsu wasn't waking up no matter what she did, just like their son(who was sleeping with Happy – they were really good friends already), she left them a note that she's in the guild._

At the guild:

At the table were Lucy, Levi, Juvia, Erza, the now grown up Wendy and Mira who had just placed their drinks on the table and then sat down with them.

"So…" Lucy began "Since when are all of you taken?" They all looked at one another and smiled. First was Erza. It turned out she's going out with Jellal (part of the guild – on a mission) for six years. Then Mira told her that Laxus had confessed a couple of months ago.

"I can't believe he waited so long." Lucy complained. Levi told her that she and Gajeel are together from tree years. Lucy was so happy about her friends.

But she was the most surprised at Wendy.

"Romeo and I've been together for one year now." She had said. At which Lucy had started screaming quietly from joy. As she had done at the news of Happy and Charla being together for six years.

"So Juvia, your turn." Everyone turned their heads to face the bluenette.

"Actually Juvia wants to thank you Lucy-san. If it wasn't for you Gray-sama wouldn't have confessed to me eight years ago. He told Juvia that you had told him to tell Juvia how he feels about her." Lucy stood up and went to hug Juvia when she heard that.

And then Juvia leaned to the girls and whispered at them. "Actually, Juvia wants to tell you something, but she still hasn't told Gray-sama, so don't tell him for now. Juvia will tell him today when he comes." Everyone leaned closer wanting to hear what this is about. "Actually, Juvia's pregnant in the third week."

It took some time for the girls to understand what their friend had just told them. And then they just started screaming and hugging the bluenette. At the same time the doors to the guild were kicked open and Gray and Natsu walked in, insulting each other, Nalu following after with Happy and laughing at the stupid insults.

Gray was suddenly pulled by Erza, who was pressing him to her armor "You did a good job, Gray." And then the girls went and jumped hugging him and talking at the same time "It took you long enough, didn't it?", "Finally Gray." The ice magician didn't understand what was happening. Then he saw Juvia smiling and walking to him. The girls let go of him and sat down to see what will happen, Natsu, Nalu and the entire guild watching at the couple.

"Hey, babe." Gray kissed his girlfriend.

"Good morning Gray-sama. Juvia has something to tell you." Gray lifted one brow.

"Gray – sama, Juvia is pregnant in the third week." After she told him that he just stood there for a little and then hugged her while laughing and kissing her.

The Master, who saw everything, started another party. Everyone drank and ate till the evening when the whole guild was wasted. Lucy was talking with the girls, with Natsu sleeping in her lap and Nalu sleeping on top of his father. Mira and Laxus, Levy and Gajeel, even Wendy and Romeo, everyone was in the same position. Gray and Juvia were talking quietly in one corner while smiling and kissing from time to time.

It looked like Team Natsu (for which Lucy had found out, that it didn't really existed while she was gone. She learned that her three team mates had still been going to missions. From time to time, together, but not as a team. They've been going mostly with others from the guild or just on a solo mission) wouldn't be going to a mission today.

**Hope you enjoyed it. Review and tell me what you think. :D Love you all **


	6. Chapter 6: New mission

**Chapter 6 – New mission**

_The next morning in the guild_

Lucy, Natsu and Nalu were looking for a mission on which to go together with Erza, Happy and Gray.

"No way! Natsu, we're not going on this mission with Nalu."

"But, Luce. It's not dangerous or anything, and besides, we'll be there as well as Erza and Gray."

"You don't understand." Lucy was already really mad and so was Natsu. It looked like they hadn't noticed a certain reequip and ice mages next to them. Erza and Gray were sitting next to Nalu and the three were watching with amusement as Natsu couldn't understand the actual problem of the job. At the end Lucy almost yelled.

"Natsu, I'm not worried about that. Nalu is strong. The problem is that he's nine and you want us to take him to catch a dark guild that always stays at a gay bar. A GAY BAR!"

Natsu seemed to finally understand the situation. "Oh… Yeah, you're right. Hehe, sorry…"

"Team Natsu." Master called them and pointed at his office after he gained there attention.

The five sat down at master's office, Happy floating around.

"Since you can't find a mission and you need to go to one," he began "and since I have a job from the Magic Council and no one to take it, I'm giving it to you."

"Whaaat?" Gray was the first to ask. They all looked at each other when they understood that there was no getting out of this, and they all sighed.

"Sooo, what's the job?" Lucy finally asked.

"You'll have to look after the nine year old son of a noble man. I know it sounds like babysitting, but-"The Master was cut off by Natsu "BUT IT'S A FUCKING BABYSITTING."

And then Natsu was knocked out by Erza who was glaring at him. She nodded at Master, letting him continue. "As I was saying, so you may have to babysit him for a couple of days, but the real reason is that there's a dark guild after his father. The guild has threatened the son of the nobleman. So you have to protect him for a while, well, and maybe babysit him. The award is big so you won't be having problems."

The Master reassured them, but Lucy decided to ask about the bad part. "So what's the bad part of it?"

The little old man had an apologetic little smile on his face. "Well it turns out, the kid is really spoiled and arrogant, and his father can't do anything to make him…, let's say better. So he asks if you can try to beat it out of him"

Natsu suddenly got up and hit his fists together "I'm getting all fired up!"

This time Gray was the one who hit him "He didn't mean it literately, you flame brain." And Natsu was out cold again.

"So when do we leave?" Erza asked the guild master.

"As soon as possible"

_The evening_

The five magicians walked in the train and sat down. They would be traveling with train for a couple of hours so they can get to the mansion where they were supposed to guard the boy.

The moment they were on the train, Natsu passed out from Erza's "help" like always. The strange think was that when the train began to move Lucy and Nalu were looking really sick as well. This surprised the other two mages.

"Okay, maybe Nalu, for being a half dragon slayer, but why Lucy too?"

**Sorry for the short chapter, but I just had to end it here. Don't hate me. **

**Here's a little tip: What can Lucy's new powers be, if she's sick on the train. There's only one answer and it's…. too obvious. :D**

**Please review and tell me what you think. :D**

**Thank you, Love you guys **


End file.
